


The Brass Cat

by Nightmarren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Khorne, Ordo Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmarren/pseuds/Nightmarren
Summary: Adrien succumbs to rage and joins the blood crazed hordes of  the lord of skulls.
Kudos: 2





	The Brass Cat

All Adrien could feel was anger. He could not remember what it was that had set him off. Perhaps it was his father’s overprotectiveness that had been the last straw? Or perhaps Chloé had been too intrusive again? Or maybe it was Nino’s fault? Or Alya’s? Or Marinette’s?

At this point he didn’t even care. He just wanted to do what he never quite been allowed to do before: not care about anything or anyone and vent out his feelings, preferably by destroying something completely. He didn’t care what or even whom; he just wanted blood, destruction and skulls.

Skulls? That last part surprised him, but he was too angry to give it much thought. Everything was just turning red around him, as if the anger itself had been made manifest. He searched through the haze, to find some kind of weapon, with which he intended go on his rampage with. Suddenly something caught his eyes; a chainsword. His father had always hated them and marked them off as crude weapons, fit only for a barbarian (very technologically advanced barbarians, but barbarians nonetheless). The rippling teeth of chain weapons always made such a mess, when they ripped their unfortunate targets to shreds. It was perfect.

With weapon in hand, he made his way to where he knew there’d be things whom no one would miss; the underhive. It was harder to find his way through the mist than he thought it would be, but he thought he had managed to get to the right place. With a roar, the teeth of the chainsword started their deadly dance over the blade. Adrien too let out a blood curling scream and then everything went red. He could feel himself lashing out at anything that was close by. The walls, shacks, piles of thrash, rats; anything was fine as long as he got to tear something apart. As he let the teeth of the blade sweep over an old sheet, something warm and wet sprayed over him. The red haze cleared up a bit and he looked down at the now dead underhive scum that had been eviscerated by his weapon.

It wasn’t the first time he had killed somebody. In fact, he had killed plenty as an acolyte of the inquisition, but this time was different. This time killing felt good. It was like years of keeping his feelings in check were released all at the same time. He smirked to himself and set out with a new purpose other than just destruction. “There is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt.” He said to himself. He had always thought it was a cruel saying, but today he was going to let himself in some righteous purging of the impure. A new sheet of red covered his mind, like a fine red mist.

Through the red haze, he couldn’t make out any details of those he slayed, but he would always feel their warm blood splash on him. It felt like a caring and kind hug every time it happened, so he started to target body parts that gave the most splatter, specifically the throat. A clean hit from the chainsword would reduce the victim’s neck to nothing, separating the head from the rest of the body. He picked up one of the heads stared at it for a second.

Then he heard shouting, a bang, and then there was a sharp pain in his left side. He turned around to see who had dared to hurt him. He had trouble making anything out, but even through the red haze he could recognize the armor. It was one of the local Arbites, a lawkeeper, tasked with enforcing the law even down here. Normally the enforcers were allies, but this time she had shot him. How dared she!? Adrien threw himself at the Arbites, ignoring her shouts about standing down. He felt nothing but hate for his former ally. He hated them for being corrupt, way too violent and overzealous. She would feel his wrath.

The battle was over before it even began and before he knew it he had her head in his hand. “What a fool”, he though, “she hesitated.”. Then he took a closer look at the skull he noticed something that startled him, even through the rage. He recognized that red streak on the left side of her hair, it was Nathalie, one of his guardians. She had close ties with the Arbites and even wore one of their armors. The red fog cleared up ever so slightly, and he managed to look around him at the mess he had made. Bodies everywhere, devastation of the surroundings and lots of panicked screaming. He had to get away.

Running through the maze like structures of the underhive, he managed to find a space to hide from the authorities, where he collapsed in a pile, clutching Nathalie’s head in his arms. The rage that was there before had almost disappeared completely, and he was engulfed by guilt and sadness. He noticed how exhausted he was from the rampage he had been on, and even though he tried not to, he couldn’t help but drift away while looking at Nathalie’s dead eyes.

In his dreams he was in a dark room. Soon the red haze started creeping towards him and he could feel his hate increase again. “Why was she there? Why did she shoot me?” he shouted into the void. “Did father tell her that, if I ever step out of line, she was to put me down?”. This thought made him even angrier. It definitely wasn’t below his father to do such a thing. The red mist was less than a meter away from him now, and he could taste iron in his mouth. He threw Nathalie’s head into the void and looked down at the ground, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

Suddenly he heard a voice. “You have done well, mortal.” When Adrien looked up, he saw two red, glowing eyes in the void. He could feel the heat from whatever this was. “You have the power to slay those who would deny you. Just open up to your anger and pledge yourself to me, then you’ll know what to do.” The breath from the thing was warm and intense, like a furnace, and he knew that the voice was right. It had felt good to kill all those people and he did love to show off his skills with a weapon. So he did what any sane person would not have done and said; “I pledge myself to you.” Adrien woke up with a jerk. The red haze and the anger was there again, but this time he felt like he had a purpose, and control. He slowly got up, leaving Nathalie’s head on the ground and whispered, “Skulls for the skull throne.”


End file.
